<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snow Day by yummycrummy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459012">Snow Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummycrummy/pseuds/yummycrummy'>yummycrummy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babybones (Undertale), Enjoyyyy, I wrote this back in 2016 but i changed some words, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:06:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummycrummy/pseuds/yummycrummy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The bros head out to play in the snow one day, until a crash occurs....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snow Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Papyrus pressed himself up against the window as he stared outside. It was snowing hard out. And he absolutely loved it when it snowed. Sure, it always snowed alot in Snowdin, but this time of the year was the best. More snow meant more snowmen and sledding. It was exciting. </p><p>“What’re ya up to bro?” Sans noticed Papyrus putting his boots on and his little red scarf he always wore everyday. “You going outside?”</p><p>“Yeah! I wanna play in the snow!” Papyrus exclaimed, as he brought a hand up to the doorknob. Sans glanced to the window and froze. It was too snowy out there, and Papyrus was hardly dressed for it. </p><p>“Woah hold on there little bro, you’re not goin’ out looking like that.” Sans took Papyrus away from the door and brought him over to the coathangers and other stuff suitable for snowy days. “You almost forgot your gloves and coat.”</p><p>“Oh…sorry Sans.” Papyrus said sadly, “I always forget. The excitement of playing outside makes me just wanna go out there without all that stuff.”</p><p>Sans smiled softly and took his coat off one of the coathangers from the closet. He bent down and helped him put his coat on, then his little gloves. Papyrus giddily started running to the door, but Sans stopped him with his magic,  floating him back over to him.</p><p>Papyrus groaned loudly. "What now?!" </p><p> </p><p>“You forgot these,” Sans grinned and held up his snowing equipment. A small shovel and a sled. “And I’m comin’ out with ya.”</p><p>“Oh, right. Okay! Meet you outside!” Papyrus smiled happily as Sans placed him back on the floor. He gradually took the sled and shovel away from his brother and took off outside, shouting in exticable glee. </p><p>Sans watched him run around in the snow, chuckiling to himself. “He never gets tired. Geez.” He grabbed his coat and boots and headed outside, just as Papyrus was hurrying up one of the small hills next to their house.</p><p>“Brother, brother watch me! No hands!” Papyrus jumped on the sled and raised his tiny arms as he started to slide down the hill. Sans quickly lifted his hand as blue magic surrounded the sled, making sure it wouldn’t topple off and send his little brother flying into oblivon.</p><p> </p><p>The sled made it down just fine, and Papyrus hopped off, running toward Sans while panting heavily. “That was awesome, wasn’t it?! I was so brave!”</p><p>Sans nodded and patted him on the head. “Heheh, you sure were Pap. Can I have a go?”</p><p>“Yeah! Wanna go together?” Papyrus held the sled up. Sans took it and Papyrus held his hand as they walked up the hill. Sans placed the sled down into the snow at the top and picked Papyrus up, putting him in the back.</p><p>“No! Sans, I wanna go in the front!” The younger skeleton protested. </p><p>Sans shook his head. “Sorry Papyrus, but I don’t want you to get hurt. It would make sense if I sat in the front ‘cause I’m bigger than you. Okay?”</p><p>Papyrus huffed and crossed his arms, his breath showing in the chilly air. "Fineeee..." </p><p>Sans smiled to himself at his brother's attitude. Sometimes he couldn't give him everything he wanted. The older skeleton sat himself down in the front and held on to the rings. Papyrus timidly hugged his midsection and squeezed, so he wouldn’t fall off when they would go down. Sans shuffled forward a bit and they started sliding down. </p><p>“YEAH!” Papyrus cried, “We’re going so fast! This is the best!”</p><p>“It sure is broaaAAAAAAH!” Suddenly, the sled hit a tiny rock that was suddenly in their path, and the sled flew to the side. </p><p>Papyrus cried out in shock as he hit the snow, glad it coushined his fall. He wearily sat up and wiped the snow from his face and looked around. “S-Sans? Sans where are you?!”</p><p>“Nhg...over here, Paps. I’m fine.” Sans weakly sat up as the sled sat on top of him. There was a slight crack in the side of his skull as he blinked, bringing a hand up to cover it as Papyrus scurried over to him, hugging him tightly.</p><p>“O-oh brother, I-I’m so sorry! We shouldn’t of done that, a-and now you’re hurt! I-I…I’m so stupid!” Tears started rolling down Papyrus’s cheeks as he sobbed. Sans felt his heart squeeze painfully from hearing his brother cry. This wasn’t his fault. They were just having fun. He didn’t mean for them to fall...</p><p>“H-Hey, little bro don’t say that. You aren't stupid.” Sans pulled Papyrus close to him, letting the little skeleton bury his face in his chest, crying in shame. Sans could feel his own tears clouding his vision, but he blinked them away. It was probably the pain from the crack in his skull.</p><p>“But…y-our skull. I-It’s cracked!” Papyrus blurted ou between hicupping sobs. “I-If we hadn’t gone down together, you wouldn’t of been h-hurt…! I-It’s all my fault!” </p><p>Sans gently pulled Papyrus away as he held his cheeks, looking him in the eyes. Papyrus sniffled as Sans wiped away his tears with his thumb gently, a forced smile coming to his face.</p><p>“Paps, it isn’t your fault. It’s nobody’s. We just hit a rock by accident, we didn’t know it was there. And my skull, well…” he paused, his gloved fingers tightening softly as he held Papyrus, “you don’t worry about that. I can fix the crack.”</p><p>“A-Are you sure, Sans?” Papyrus said, tears still in his eyes. He still felt so guilty. He could’ve gotten Sans killed if he had fallen harder. His HP would’ve taken more damage….</p><p>Sans pressed their foreheads together as he grinned. “I’m sure, bro. Now c'mon, let’s go back inside. I’m feelin’ really chilled to the bone out here.” He stood, and helped Papyrus stand up, as he picked up the sled and shovel. </p><p>“SAAAAANS!” Papyrus screamed, but a smile spread across his face as he shook his head. “Your puns are dumb.”</p><p>"Aw c'mon, you're smiling." </p><p>"I KNOW!"</p><p>~END~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>